Lust? Overrated
by WithGlasses
Summary: New student meets uptight over achiever. What happens when they are forced to be partners in a new club? rated T for later scences and slight cussing. READ! please
1. New Assigment

**Heyy yall. My first fan fic.**

**Disclaimer: don't own TDI or TDA OR these characters. If I did would I honestly be writing this?**

**

* * *

  
**

_WAKE UP SWEETIE!!_

"Ugh!" Courtney said as she awoke with a start. Why do parents think they have an automatic right to wake up their children? I will wake up when I am good and ready, not before. Don't they realize that I'll just ignore their pleas and sleep some more? Apparently not. She thought

"OKAY! STOP SCREAMING"

Geez, you'd think they notice how loud they were being. I got up groggily and headed straight for the shower, a shower in the morning makes the mind yearning my mom has always said. Then I picked my favorite pair of Capri pants, a white dress shirt and a gray vest. Oh, what the heck, might as well jazz it up a bit Courtney thought as she put on a single bracelet. "That should do it"

"BYE MOM" Country yelled on her way out.

Ahh, school. A lovely place for learning and such. It always provides me with a sense of accomplishment whenever I get a good grade. Which is, let's face it. Always. An A- is an insult, which I never I never get anyways. I'm just sooo excited!!! I recently joined a new club at school, you can never have too many extra-curricular actives right?

The club is for newcomers at Leeway Academy. I joined to help all the struggling new students at the school, mostly freshman but I sometimes het students who are seniors like me. Today was the day when I would _finally _get assigned to a student. I wonder if it will be a senior with high expectations, a 4.0 average and CIT experience. That would be _wonderful!_ We would then be best friends, go to collage together, become roommates and she would be able to challenge me academically. This school sounds fancy but it's just too easy for me. I guess I'm a genius. Thought Courtney as she walked into the club classroom but then she stopped, dead in her tracks as she looked at a boy who would sent her grandma into an early grave. This boy was about 6'2 with icy teal eyes and an look that said _Wanna mess? Didn't think so." _IF THAT IS MY ASSIGMENT I SWEAR I'M QUITING though Courtney as she hurried to the club teacher.

"Mr. Hareo? I was wondering if my assignment had arrived yet, I think that if it got here now, it might be scared by the delinquent that has apparently broken into our school. Should I call the police or is the football team coming to get rid of him? He is ruining the creativity level in this classroom and frankly, I find his appearance disturbing. Also, I don't think he is very smart. Who robs a school?"

Mr. Hareo looked at Courtney a little funny then broke down laughing. "Courtney! I never knew you had a sense of humor! You really must have a gift, I almost believed you!"

Excuse me? Courtney said, shocked that Mr. Hareo was laughing at her. He must be very stupid to think she was joking. After all, he is just a school guidance teacher. Poor thing, this might have just been the only job he could have gotten. Maybe I could tutor him and make him retake his SAT's. He is only 24, he's still got a chance! He could go back and succeed! Now _that_ is an accomplishment then…

"COURTNEY!, are you okay? Please come back" Mr. Hareo begged.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Mr. Hareo. I was lost in thought. Please continue" Courtney said politely.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted" Mr. Hareo started

Poor thing, doesn't even know the difference between interrupted and stalled. Definitely needs to retake the Critical Reading section of the SAT… thought Courtney

"I want you to meet Duncan Monroe, he is a new student here at Leeway Academy. You will be happy to know that he is a senor and the majority of his classes here are with you! I think that this is a great opportunity for both of you. Courtney, you will get an amazing collage scholarship if Duncan here is treated properly because he is here instead of being in a Juvenile Detention facility! Listen Courtney" said Mr. Hareo pulling her aside " The judge at the Juvenile Correctional Facility believes that this young man has been under the wrong influences and that is the reason I paired you two up. I think you are a great influence and could really help. The scholarship will come with a recommendation from the judge, if you can make sure that Duncan says out of trouble for the rest of the year, you will receive that scholarship AND the letter form the judge. I don't want to force you but this is a great offer. Of course, if it's too much for you…"

Scholarship, Recommendation FROM A JUDGE!!! This is gold, think of the most delicious cake ever, this is icing on that cake. He can't be _that_ bad right? I could change him! And get that scholarship. How hard can it be? Courtney thought

"Since you seem to be in a position of desperation, I will accept the duty. I also don't think that you could find someone as qualified as me. I look forward to that scholarship Mr. Hareo"

"OH THANK GOD, I thought I was screwed. I MEAN IN DEEP TROUBLE. Thank You Courtney! I have to run to the store to get some supplies for tomorrow's meeting. 8:00 on Saturday. Make sure you are both there it's gonna be a blast!" Mr. Hareo said before blasting out of the door.

Just the criminal and me now thought Courtney.

" Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Courtney Tate. I'm your "buddy" until the end of the year. Don't hesitate to ask my any question or my advice. We usually meet every other Saturday and for 30 minutes on Mondays. So for now, do you have any inquires?"

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fic, DON'T BE TOO HARSH, this was JUST A TASTER, if I get reviews there will be more. like the cliff hanger? I do Hmmm…so did ya like it? Hate it? I won't know until that magical green button is pressed. Go ahead. It won't bite. Scared?**


	2. The Tour and the Crush

**Hey guys!!! sorry if this took awhile, FAMILY DRAMA! but i think the updates will be faster in the future... here's hoping at least.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! made me feel like im not the failure at writing i sometimes think i am.**

**HERE IS THE STORY: ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA. I don't know why you think I would. JUST because I story is made DOES NOT mean I own something. i COULD just be using names. they do not have the names copyrighted right? JUST IN CASE: i own nothing and i never will. It belongs to Fresh TV, Cartoonetwork and Teletoon. I THINK that's all...  
**

* * *

" Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Courtney Tate. I'm your "buddy" until the end of the year. Don't hesitate to ask my any question or my advice. We usually meet every other Saturday and for 30 minutes on Mondays. So for now, do you have any inquires?"

"Whatever. I'm only here cause my judge thinks going to juvie for the 4th time is not gonna help. Fine, here's a question: What kind of losers actually join these types of clubs?" Duncan said while eyeing the window.

"The losers who want to succeed in life. So you should actually call them winners due to the imminent future that is ahead of them, including myself." Courtney retorted. Jeez. This boy needs to learn some manners! We have only just met and he is ALREADY being rude. I wonder how he acts towards his friends. If he has only friends. Courtney thought while staring at the many piercings that covered his face.

"It sounds like English, but I don't understand a word your saying. Just forget it. What are we suppose to do in this club?" Duncan asked quickly. What is up this chick's butt? Must be in there deep cause she _reeks_ of well-behaved behavior. Stupid Judge, stupid club. And what is with that goof Mr. Hareo? What is he on? Whatever it is, I bet I could sell it but not to this chick. She probably wouldn't even know what to do with it. Duncan laughs at the thought

"What's so amusing that you feel the need to laugh? Nevermind. Not important. Let's begin your tour of Leeway Academy." Courtney said as she opened the door leading Duncan out in front of her.

"Here we have the left wing where you can find challenging Mathematical classes. My class is Advanced Statists. You will most likely be in… Algebra II? Maybe Geometry? I don't expect you to be in _my_ classes, they are the highest offered here at Leeway. There is nothing to be ashamed of if you just aren't up to high standards. If you wish, I could tutor you." Courtney said proudly. She was quite smug about it since she thought of herself as Leeway's greatest pride.

" Uh… my schedule says I'm in Statists. Guess that class isn't as hard as you thought. Or maybe I'm just smarter than you." Duncan said. What is her problem? She thinks she is soooo great. Newsflash princess, just cause your hott doesn't give you the right to assume everyone's below you. I eat your kind for a snack. _My_ meals are much bigger than you can even imagine. Why am I thinking this? She deserves to know what I think of her. Thought Duncan angrily.

"Newsflash princess, just cause your hott doesn't give you the right to assume everyone's below you. I eat your kind for a snack. _My_ meals are much bigger than you can even imagine. Oh, and another thing. That Mr. Whatever club teacher guy said we have the same schedule. Do you know what that means? It means we have the same classes dumbass. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? " Duncan said out loud. He was angry, nope he was insulted.

"W-What?" Courtney asked stunned. No one, and I mean _no one_ said those kind of things to her. For peke's sake, She was Courtney Tate. "My name is _not_ princess, I did not mean to demean you. I'm sorry if I offended you." Courtney said politely until her voice turned stern " But please don't you _dare_ talk to me like that again. You talk as if you are trying to badger me, Let me tell you, I am not afraid of you. I do not care why you were in juvie or how many times you were in juvie. It's irrelevant because you are at Leeway Academy now. You are under my care. Just so you know, I was a C.I.T. I am class president. I am Courtney Tate and unless you forgot you are on shaky ground with the judge. If you had _any _brains at all you would at least try to lay low for a while." Courtney said as she took a deep breath and continued talking to a stunned Duncan who had his mouth wide open. "Can we please continue with this tour?"

"Sure. Prince- I am Courtney. Lead the way" Duncan said shocked. He too, was not used to people talking to _him_ like that. They were usually afraid of him. He had freaking piercings all over his face AND a green mohawk! BUT Duncan thought, she is _hott_ when she is mad. Feisty. And uses big words. If I'm gonna be in all her classes I better find some pathetic geek to copy from. There is no way in hell she is gonna let me copy off of her. I think if I asked her head might fly off. Or she would try to struggle me with math problems. _Statists?_ Why is she taking that? Her brain must be the size of soccer ball. Her hair must cover it up well. She had shoulder-length dark copper mochaish colored hair with light gingerish highlights and she had side-swept bangs that were tucked behind her ears, And man, when she was giving her little speech, her jade eyes went sharp and her cheeks became all rosy. Hank, my juvie bunk-mate would have called her a knock-out, probably would have asked her out. Too bad he's in juvie for 6 more years. I _know_ I don't wanna go back. Guess I have to stick this the psycho. Was it just me or did she get really pissed over almost nothing? Or maybe I got made over nothing. Whatever, she was just PMSing. Chicks. Duncan thought shaking his head. On with the tour…

* * *

" Do you have any questions about Leeway?" Courtney asked politely at the end of the tour. He has been behaving well ever since I lost my temper. Well, it _is_ my time of the month…Courtney thought.

"No-Wait a sec. Actually I do have a question" Duncan said with a smile. This know-it-all has sucked 3 hours out of my life with this pointless tour. 3 FREAKIN HOURS!!! She _owes_ me. I think I have a right to mess with her. This is gonna be fun. "You know that Mr. Club teacher guy? Is he single? I know we just met but I just met you and since you a C.I.T. and all. I was thinking. She has _got_ to be trustworthy right?" Duncan said as Courtney nodded. " Ya see" Duncan explained, "I like playing for the other team **(A/N: I am not making fun of homosexuals/gays. This is just for fun. If you are offended please notify me and I will make necessary changes. SORRY IF YOU WERE OFFENED!) **and I have a crush on Mr. Whatever. Do you happen to have his number? Know if he is single? That would just make my DAY!!! And if he is single I have the _perfect_ outfit!! Do you think he liked me hair? Are green nails too much? I am so excited! Where are all the hot spots for dating in this town?" Duncan asked in a pitch higher then usual. Oh yea, this is gonna be _fun_.

"Huh-Well" Courtney was at a lost for words. Duncan is _gay_? I would have never guessed! I am quite flabbergasted! AND he has a crush on Mr. Hareo? Oh my! What to do. I don't think Mr. Hareo dates students. That would be quite unsuitable for a teacher of his statute. Although I must admit that I had my suspicious… I _could_ try to set them up on a date. But I was almost SURE Duncan was straight! "I could try to talk to him for you if you'd like" Courtney said. I guess I have to try, he _is_ my buddy after all.

* * *

**WELL? too short? too long. you gotta tell me! please**

**don't forget that special button at the bottom of the page, i'll give you a cookie if you press it...**

***the cookies are part of your imagination, don't be too greedy.  
**


End file.
